inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Hakurei
Mount Hakurei, a once sacred mountain of absolute purity and divinity. Beautiful flowers grew from the foothills below to the mountain's summit, it was a place where no yōkai dared to enter. This mountain served as the battleground for the one of the most prominent battles of the InuYasha franchise. Hakushin, a once revered and great monk fell into despair while attempting to reach Nirvana, becoming a living Buddha as he died. In his misery, Naraku approached him and tempted him to the darkness. Manipulating him in his vulnerable state, the monk agreed to help him, and with his new powers, was able to manifest an impenetrable barrier that could ward off demons and humans alike. Naraku used Mount Hakurei as his new base of operations while he constructed a more powerful body. In the anime, this is also where the Kon Blade of the Naginata of Kenkon was sealed away. Barrier of purification Hakushin's barrier prevented demons from passing through, by disintegrating them. Before its destruction, the average demon who sought to approach Mt. Hakurei became very sick as shown by Shippo and Kirara, and the closer one got, they would react in physical pain, with purifying energy crackling over their body and slowing them down. Only very powerful demons such as Sesshōmaru have some resistance to being very close to the barrier, and even then he was somewhat weakened. Any item that has yōkai abilities, while not destroyed like demons are, lose those abilities. If someone was affected with something like demonic poison (or perhaps even regular poison), it would also be purified. Not only were demons affected but at least some humans were as well. Most humans could feel the peace and serenity the barrier caused the surrounding area. However, the evil undead human Shichinintai did not like being in or around the barrier for the way it gave them an unwell feeling. Even Miroku was affected by the barrier when he was walking alone with Sango on Mt. Hakurei. His lecherous personality caused him to be feel uncomfortable in the barriers presence, but it also physically prevented him from acting on dirty thoughts, no matter how many times he tried to touch Sango's rear end. Hanyō, because of their yōkai blood react just the same as full yōkai would, only with one major difference. A hanyō in full contact with the barrier would have their yōkai energy forcibly removed, leaving them in their human form, after which the barrier affects them as it would with any full human. Leaving the barrier causes their powers and hanyō form to immediately return. Having their powers purified in this way is very painful, but obviously is not lethal to them. Although no Yokai can pass through, there is an exception with Yokai that doesn't had any scent at all such as Kanna. Although it is also mean that she mustn't has any negative thought or she will still be affected. Destruction After Kikyo convinced St. Hakushin to dissolve the barrier, Naraku's miasma corrupted the mountain turning its rich vegetation into a barren wasteland. Afterwards, demons started to emerge from the caves that were unaffected by the barrier. Then after that, when battling InuYasha and Koga, with a single attack Naraku destroyed the mountain of purity. In Later Chapters Later on in the story Naraku returns here to reabsorb Onigumo's heart, hoping to make sure Kikyo cannot purify the Shikon no Tama because of Onigumo's negative feelings. The mountain's remains now appear as several vegitated spikes. Song The song of Mount Hakurei is sung by several children living in its shadow. Kirei wa kitanai, kitanai wa kirei Pure is impure, impure is pure Ii wa warui, warui wa ii Good is bad, bad is good Ikiru wa shinuru, shinuru wa ikiru To live is to die, to die is to live Hakushin Shounin tsuchi no naka Hijiri modori no Hakureizan Hakushin Shounin within the earth (grave) Mount Hakurei will return to Hijiri (virtuous monk) This song is of particular interest to Kikyo, and she often meditates upon its irony. As a priestess in the body of a corpse, dead but alive, no matter how much good she does by helping people, she still feeds upon the souls of the dead. Category:Locations